Jack
"We make a great team." - Jack Jack is one of the original members of the Mallrats. When the virus broke out, Jack's father taught him how to live in the Phoenix Mall. Jack remained there after his father and brothers fell victim to the virus. When Amber and co arrive at the Mall, Jack allows them to stay, where the tribe is eventually formed. Skilled in technology and science, Jack has proved to be a valuable friend in helping the Mallrats to survive. Although his cold attitude and hot temperedness has been an annoyance to some in his tribe. During Series 2 Jack meets Ellie and the two end up a couple, working together on a news sheet called "The Amulet". But their relationship has suffered due to The Chosen and The Technos overtaking the city. Jack was one of the many Mallrats to be subsequently captured by both tribes and one of the few to eventually return. Jack has grown to be more caring and mature. His renewed relationship with Ellie continues to blossom even with the rise of new dangerous tribes. Biography Jack is the eccentric in the Mall Rats. An unashamed Geek, Jack has a passion for all things technological, especially computers. He is a true genius at the keyboard and able to write and crack software programs. All of Jack's skills are very valuable and he plays a part in creating a security system for the Mallrats home and tries to use computers to solve all kinds of problems from medical issues to understanding the mystery and unravelling the clues behind the virus. Jack knows he is smart and revels in it - as well as any acclaim he gets from others when they recognize his genius. Jack can be a bit egotistical and overconfident in his own abilities - he will try to create all kinds of gimmicks, some of which are even too difficult for himself to achieve. And when things don't go right, Jack will sometimes try to hide any failures or disappointments. Dal is Jack's partner at work and the two have a sometimes prickly relationship going as they work hard to build what seems to be impossible - water filters, wind power electricity generators, and more. Jack is not a man of action and is often picked on by bully types like Lex. Jack will defend himself verbally rather than physically. In some ways, Jack is the "father" of the Mall Rats. His technological and survival skills enabled the Phoenix Mall to become a perfect home and eventual fortress for the Mall Rats. Technology and computers are the loves in Jack's life - until one day a certain girl called Ellie walked into his life and changed things forever. Due to his brains and great gifts, Jack is highly regarded and his opinions are always listened to, even if they are not always agreed with. Jack's skills, according to Mega, features: Electronic circuitry, Server-side scripting, Code cracking, Systems analysis, Optoelectronics, Electromagnetics, and Organic Chemistry. Jack has a great sense of humour and the comic touch. Pre-Tribe Jack was the youngest of three brothers in his family. His oldest brother, Duncan, was a computer programmer and gave Jack a laptop for his birthday. This was where Jack's love for computers begun, he spent hours on the internet searching for his favourite things. Jack's father worked at an electronics store and while waiting for his dad to finish work, would fiddle with spare gadgets by himself. When the virus came, Jack's father was immediately alerted of the danger and brought him to Phoenix Mall. It was there that Jack's father taught him about the security grills and secret entries through the sewers. Jack’s father showed Jack if the power went out in the city how the circuits for the grills could be rewired to batteries and still work. Jack's father and brothers would pass away soon after. Jack remained in his own neighbourhood for two weeks before chaos broke out around the streets around his house. Knowing that it wasn't safe anymore, Jack packed everything he could and ran for the Phoenix Mall. Jack stayed in the Mall till visitors arrived one day.. History When the group first arrive at the mall in the first episode, they find themselves locked in by the 'owner' Jack, a young science geek who holds out hope that some of the adults are still alive. At first Jack allows the idea of others in his Mall for survival reason until he realises that because of his age he isn't taken seriously and begins to get angry at that fact. He keeps his stored food a secret because of his slightly cold attitude towards the others and when he is discovered he uses his wits to get Lex to help him get through the trial. Jack eventually warms to the others and realises that they are more than a tribe, they are a family. Throughout the first season he proves his worth as he sets up various contraptions to help with their living, creating a water system and a windmill to generate electricity to charge batteries. It wasn't all plain sailing, however. The first windmill collapsed and was then destroyed during the Tribal gathering. He also broke his leg during Lex's stag party when KC knocked him over during a roller skating race. He develops a close friendship with Dal, because Dal seems to be the only member of the tribe who shares his interest with creating things. Thier friendship is something of a love/hate relationship, which is put to the test when in Season two when Ellie moves into the mall with Alice and Jack develops a crush on her. Dal also fancies Ellie, but Ellie has feelings for Jack also and Dal stays out of the way as the two start a relationship. Many arguments arise between the two quirky friends because of this. Jacks feelings never change towards Ellie despite their rocky relationship over the seasons and he only has eyes for her from the moment they meet. Although at the beginning of their friendship they find it hard to portray their feelings towards the other they figure it out eventually. In Season Three the Chosen catch him attempting to escape and Ellie begs for his life to be spared. The Guardian decide Jack could come in handy he sends him away to the work camps. Jack never stops missing Ellie and eventually escapes and returns back to the mall only to find Ellie has started a relationship with Luke. Jack is crushed and wants to move on. When Luke leaves Ellie Jack stays to help her through it, although she is reluctant at first she realises she never stopped caring for him and they once again find themselves in a relationship. They kiss and are very happy about it but its short lived when the Technos invaded and once more Jack is taken prisoner because of Ebony's selfishness. Jack wasn't seen again until series 5, where he found Gel and rejoined the Mallrats in their fight against the Technos. When Ellie returns to the Mall and all her memories of everyone besides Jack are gone he helps her regain them, while also saving the remaining Mallrats from the clutches of Java's bomb. The start spending more time together and eventually realise their feeling for one another, once again they were back together. Working for Mega as a Mallrat spy, Jack made sure that the punishment program failed, and it was Jack who helped uncover Ram's A.I program of Zoot. Along with the others, he managed to escape to the boat when the new virus was unleashed, heading for a new home. Although sad to leave his Mall behind he stood hand and hand with the other remaining Mallrats with Ellie by his side Trivia * Jack is one of seven characters to appear in all five seasons. The others being Lex, Ebony, Salene, Trudy, Brady, and Zoot. References Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Characters